


the little joys

by pistolgrip



Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: All the pains Siete went through to bring Six Christmas cheer, and it's by complete accident thatthisworks?
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	the little joys

As much as Siete tries, he knows that Six isn't one for the holiday season. Six rejects every one of his attempts to include him in the festivities, and by the second week of December, Siete tells him he'll abandon his attempts to get him into the season's cheer and accompany him on _normal_ missions. (He won't, of course, but at this point, he's banking on a Christmas miracle to get Six to lighten up.)

With that aside, he didn't expect that their mission today would take them to what must be _the_ most decorated town Siete's seen in all the years of his life. Despite his disappointment that he hasn't even seen Six crack a smile _once_ during this season of cheer, he's relieved that it's with Six that he investigates today. He won't get distracted by the carolers singing, the lights flashing, and the decorations sparkling that have distracted so many from being a reliable eyewitness.

Whether knowingly or not, this town is hiding something. He plans the investigation for today so they can wrap it up before Christmas day arrives. He meant to start yesterday, but he has less options for partners than he realized; Nio's been disappearing more often with Sky Philharmonic's Christmas roadshows, the twins have their hands full with Stardust Town even before bringing Fif so she can celebrate this year with other kids around her age, Silva's family has already kidnapped Song for the season, and Uno is helping the Grandcypher's members as Santa again. With Okto protecting Stardust Town while Fif is there, only Sarasa, Six, and Siete are regularly at the base.

Six was wary about replacing his uniform with what few civilian clothes he owned, bringing the bare minimum in terms of weapons—one small blade and gloves thick enough to protect his hands if a fight became necessary. The hardest thing to convince him of was leaving behind his mask, but Siete offered a long scarf and a large hat as a substitute, and for a quiet investigation mission, Six yielded.

They garner no suspicion among these crowds, murmuring their suspicions about the case amidst the holiday cheer. The constant movement around town doesn't bother Siete, weaving between groups of people without losing his train of thought, but Six is starting to retreat into himself. His voice gets quieter the longer they're outside, and despite being in this town for business and business only, he must feel more susceptible to attack without his armour.

He shuffles along in a way that Siete thinks is cute, with his arms crossed and only his frowning eyes visible, the rest of his face shielded behind warm cable-knit accessories. He removed his mask of his own volition, but perhaps without knowing, he's broadcasting his emotions for anyone to see. Chuckling to himself, Siete leans down to reassure him that it'll be over once they find the last witness.

A succession of events befall him in an instant.

Siete leans down too far to whisper in Six's ears, tucked inside the ear pockets of his knit hat and flattened against the side of his head. Siete turns his eyes to Six instead of looking where he's walking. Siete fails to notice the patch of ice underneath his feet.

He considers himself graceful. Sword fighting, especially when both parties engage with honourable intentions, is a dance than a battle, a flurry of blades and careful steps to determine victory. But now, when he leans forward and puts too much weight on the wrong part of his feet, he's far from grace.

What he wanted to do was whisper to Six, _Our final witness isn't too far from here, so hang on tight_. What he does instead is yelp in his ear, startling Six into jumping far back enough that he's out of arm's reach, leaving Siete to slip and fall without any hopes of being caught.

His hands fly in front of him just in time, inches away from knocking his teeth out against the ice. Some passersby look with concern before moving on; he and Six are dressed similarly enough that they must assume that Six would help him.

Not that he expects Six of all people to _rush_ to his aid, but after a few seconds without assistance, he rolls over and groans. His palms are starting to sting.

Six doesn't move from his position, his arms still crossed,his face still buried in his scarf—but Siete can see the amusement bloom on his face even as he turns away to avoid eye contact.

Siete tries to lift himself up onto his elbows and slips again. His tailbone collides against the ice, and a strangled high-pitched noise leaks out between his gritted teeth. He wants to lay there forever and let the pain overcome him, looking up to the sky and begging for release. "Six, help," he whines.

"Where has your grace gone?" He taunts. Exhales sharply. To soothe Siete's pain, he chooses to interpret that as a laugh. The idea is almost endearing enough to distract Siete from how dangerous this patch of ice is and how Six _still_ hasn't helped him up. "But as you ask, so I will lend you my assistance."

Above all, he can trust Six to make such a silly event melodramatic. With a sigh, Six extends a hand, barely leaning close enough for Siete to grasp it.

The ice is so slippery that as Siete manages to pull himself into a crouch, his feet slip from underneath him again, and he begins the long descent backwards into icy hell. Six's eyes widen as his other hand flies out on instinct to hold onto Siete, but his feet have joined Siete's on the patch of ice.

Six's forehead smashes against Siete's jaw, making his teeth clack inside his mouth, and for a moment, everything's warm. Siete thinks deliriously that he's bleeding out on this patch of ice, chest warm and back _freezing._

Then, something brushes against his jaw, bringing him back from his horrific images of what kind of injuries that falling on his tailbone but bleeding out from his chest would entail. With a groan, he looks down to see Six's ears twitching, his knit hat off to the side.

Siete feels dizzy from the collision, and by the time he regains his bearings (and… registers that Six's weight on top of him is kind of _comfortable_ ), Six has already rolled off and crawled away. He stands with much more grace than Siete had during his attempt, and when he looks down, Siete thinks he catches a glimpse of a smile from behind his now-lopsided scarf.

"Despite your warnings about the horrors that the weather brings," Six says, voice light with an amusement Siete's never heard from him, " _you_ are the greatest hazard of the winter season."

Siete's jaw is sore, but as Six finds solid ground and extends his hand one more time, he knows he's _technically_ gotten his Christmas wish of bringing cheer to Six. (Next year, though, he'll make it clear to whoever's granting his Christmas wishes that there must be less painful ways for him to make Six smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there are any formatting errors oh god. ao3 wasn't cooperating with me again


End file.
